


One (disastrous) Night

by Immicolia



Series: Past Meeting AU [5]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: M/M, One Night Stands, Oral Sex, bad decisions made while slightly tipsy, or Shoichi wants it to be a one night stand anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 19:36:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15031757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Immicolia/pseuds/Immicolia
Summary: Going with Zaizen to a cheap hotel is the best worst decision Shoichi has ever made.





	One (disastrous) Night

**Author's Note:**

> This is set so far down the line in this AU it's ridiculous to the point where I probably shouldn't be posting it because there is zero context to any of it. But I wanted to write self-indulgent smut about these two (and Shoichi being a mass of issues) and it's stand alone enough so I decided why the hell not.

Shoichi is drunk enough that everything feels soft around the edges, but not quite so drunk that he doesn't recognize what he's doing for the absolute mistake it very much is. Zaizen's breath hot on the side of his neck as they walk through the tangle of narrow streets that Ace is nestled in the middle of.

"There's a hotel near here," Zaizen mumbles against the shell of his ear and Shoichi lets out a needy hum. His hand splays against the other man's stomach, untucking his shirt and sliding up underneath to skim across warm skin.

"This is a bad idea," Shoichi sighs after a moment, although it's far too satisfied sounding to be much of a protest and his hand doesn't stop roaming its way across whatever part of Zaizen's skin he can touch.

"True. Should we stop?"

"Nah."

Zaizen laughs, another soft puff of breath brushing against his skin and a low thrum of want settles in Shoichi's stomach. He's going to hate himself for this in the morning, hell he's probably going to hate himself the instant it's over, but for now he can almost pretend that he has a perfectly normal life and he's going to have a (regretful) one night stand like a regular human being.

The hotel in question rents by the hour and Shoichi almost wants to ask Zaizen how a stuffed shirt like him knew about it before deciding against it. It doesn't matter. Nothing matters beyond how goddamn desperate he feels right now and he keeps his arm looped around Zaizen's waist (fingertips still sliding carefully under clothes every so often) as the other man gives a fake name and pays for the room.

"You do this a lot?" Shoichi asks as they walk towards the room, regretting the impulsive question almost immediately when Zaizen's steps falter and they stop in the middle of the hallway.

"N- not for years now. Although I wasn't the one renting the room back then."

He doesn't say anything else and Shoichi isn't about to question him any more than he already has. Both of them dead silent until they reach their room and the door closes behind them.

 

Once they're safely alone in the dimly lit hotel room Shoichi forces himself to stop thinking.

It isn't all that difficult to for the most part. It's been a long time since he's let himself go like this, and Zaizen clearly isn't about to pretend that this is anything more complicated than two people using one another either. It almost turning into a race to see who can get the other naked faster and soon enough Shoichi is flat on his back in bed while Zaizen goes down on him.

Zaizen's mouth is hot and wet and for one strange, sideways, moment all Shoichi can think of is how oddly fixated he'd been on Zaizen ten years ago when his life had been falling apart. He'd been young and stupid and had hated Zaizen then as much as he does now, but some part of him had been fascinated too. And now, years later, he's splayed out and wanting him and it's almost funny. Ten years and his life hasn't improved any. Ten years and Jin is still lost to him while Zaizen's sister is safe and sound despite the risks she takes. Ten years and he still wants to punch Zaizen in the goddamn face, except he wants more than that because he wants this too. Needs it.

He moans as Zaizen swallows him deep into the back of his throat, it all so tight and wet and wonderful that he stops thinking for a minute. The guy's a lucky prick who doesn't know how good he's got it, but the way he can work his lips and tongue....

And fingers. One clever spit-slick digit oh so carefully easing its way inside him and Shoichi nearly loses it then and there. It's too much, it's too good, and he finds his fingers tangling in Zaizen's hair, trying to push his dick just that much further down the other man's throat. Rough enough that he chokes a little and it's satisfying.

Then Zaizen's finger crooks just _so_ and everything goes white, then black. Pinpoints of light dancing behind closed lids and a ragged cry tears its way out of his throat even as he cums straight down Zaizen's.

For a moment afterwards he lies there. Loose-limbed and struggling to pull air in and out of his lungs while Zaizen trails biting kisses against his inner thigh.

"You're good at this," he finally murmurs once he catches his breath and slight puff of laughter slips past Zaizen's lips, warm against his skin.

"You'd be surprised at what I've had to do over the years."

Despite the teasing tone there's a faint hollowness to his voice. Something dark and cold hidden behind a brittle smile and not for the first time Shoichi is reminded that he's not the only one here who is damaged. Zaizen is harsh and jagged around the edges in a way that almost but doesn't quite fit with how Shoichi is broken. A pair of shattered pieces that at a glance look like they could be mended together but ultimately can't.

Abruptly Shoichi sits up, neither of them speaking as he pushes Zaizen onto his back and straddles his hips. His fingertips idly roam their way across the planes of Zaizen's chest and upwards, stopping only when they reach the pale line of his throat. 

"It's not fair, you know," he suddenly murmurs as his thumb sinks into soft skin and presses firmly against Zaizen's windpipe. "That your sister is fine even when she keeps throwing herself into danger. Even after _you_ put her in danger all those years ago."

Zaizen says nothing, although one of his hands moves up to close around Shoichi's wrist. He's not stopping him though, not yet, and that's all the invitation Shoichi needs to press a little harder.

"Sometimes," he continues, voice growing more and more unsteady with every word. "Sometimes I wish I could kill you. It wouldn't change anything. Hell, SOL would probably replace you with someone worse. But... maybe it would make me feel better. For a little while, at least."

"Would it really?" The question is a bare whisper squeezed past the pressure against Zaizen's throat. Something that causes Shoichi to hesitate and after a moment his hand loosens and falls back to his side, followed by a ragged laugh tearing its way past his lips.

"Probably not." Another laugh, equally edgy, and Shoichi leans down to kiss him. Hard. Hard enough that his lips mash against Zaizen's teeth and he savours the faint sting. Gasping out, "Fuck me," as he breaks the contact. "I don't wanna think for a while."

Zaizen's response is to pull Shoichi's head down and kiss him again. Softer this time, and slow. Slow enough that Shoichi can feel himself groaning in frustration. He doesn't want to be held close and comforted and treated like he's going to break. He's already broken. He wants it fast and hard and breathless.

He wants to hurt.

Yet no matter how much he urges and curses (drags his nails down Zaizen's back and bites his shoulder and begs, _begs_ , to be handled roughly) Zaizen's movements are frustratingly slow. Careful. Opening Shoichi up and making sure he's absolutely ready and after a while he melts into it. It may not be exactly what he wants but it feels good enough that he can stop thinking again and at the end of the day that's the best he can ask for.

A few more stolen moments where everything goes blank.

Eventually Zaizen's control begins to slip. His movements take on a harsh, erratic, edge and Shoichi grins. Pants, "Nn-- not as detached as-- as you like to pretend, huh?"

Zaizen's response is to push Shoichi's face against the mattress, muffling anything else he might say, and an entirely satisfied laugh bubbles up from his throat. He's dizzy and half-hard again and the fucking _head of SOL's security_ of all people is using him and more than anything this is what he needed.

He's so cold and empty inside the only time he can almost feel human again is when every single thought is driven out of his skull on a dizzying wave of pleasure.

He's not quite there yet when Zaizen cums and slumps against him. A frustrated whine escaping his lips until one of Zaizen's hands lazily wraps around his cock. His movements sluggish and awkward as he finishes Shoichi off, and they finally collapse into a breathless, sweaty tangle of limbs.

 

Shoichi wakes a half-hour later to the sound of the shower running and wonders if he should just leave. Not that he relishes the idea of getting dressed without showering first himself, but he doesn't like the idea of being face to face with Zaizen again either. At least not without a few days worth of separation first to act as a buffer.

He's in the midst of trying to figure out where the hell his pants landed when the decision is taken out of his hands by the sound of the bathroom door clicking open and a surprised, "Oh, you're awake."

"Just-- finding my clothes. Things got a little wild, huh?" Shoichi forces a casualness he doesn't quite feel into his voice, still refusing to turn and face him.

"I suppose. Want some help?"

"No!" The denial comes out far more harshly than he'd like and Shoichi sucks in a quick, fortifying, breath and aims what he hopes is a relaxed grin over his shoulder at Zaizen. "No. I'm fine. You can go. I'll take care of turning the key in and everything."

Shoichi is all too aware of Zaizen's eyes on him and he can feel his skin flushing under the steadiness of that gaze. A vague mumble about needing to shower tumbling past his lips as he heads towards the bathroom, although Zaizen's voice stops him in his tracks just before he reaches the door.

"You know, I didn't mind this. I'm not opposed to us doing it again sometime."

Despite the fact that he knows he shouldn't Shoichi can't stop himself from saying, "Maybe," before retreating into the bathroom.


End file.
